Musings
by Iris Johanne Black
Summary: Oneshot Akzeriuth was a heavy price to pay, but perhaps Jade hadn't known how much it truly affected a certain redheaded noble. Of course, he wasn't about to begin trusting Luke again until Luke proved his desire to change. Only then would he consider it


**A/N:** Takes place just after Akzeriuth when Luke and the others enter Daath to rescue Ion and Natalia from the Oracle Knights' headquarters. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but I won't beg for them.

Musings

The slightest disturbances could awaken Jade if they didn't belong, and there was one particular disturbance that night that prevented him from sleeping properly. Sitting up, the Malkuthian Colonel slipped on his glasses and peered around for the source of the strange whimpering, and his eyes eventually landed on the young redheaded noble shifting uncomfortably in his sleep, tossing his blankets around so that they ended up on the floor in a heap.

It was most certainly odd, Luke's current behavior. Certainly he had just rejoined, rather reluctantly due to a particular self-centered noble who destroyed millions of lives both within and out of the boundaries of Akzeriuth, the small band of travelers once they traversed out of the cave leading into Aramis Springs. Currently on their way to Daath to rescue a particularly unlucky Fon Master and Princess, the group decided it to be a wise decision to sleep at the inn before they stormed into the Oracle Headquarters.

Jade shifted the glasses on the bridge of his nose so that the moonlight reflected off of them. Guy seemed to be sleeping soundly in a bed nearby, breathing deeply enough to be considered close to a snore, but Jade had grown accustomed to that noise long ago so that he could tune it out while he slept. This, however, was a new development that would take some time to grow accustomed to, what with Luke mumbling and whimpering in his sleep. Jade wondered briefly if Luke had nightmares before while the group trekked its way to Daath, but if he had then he hid them well. Perhaps they were just now growing in intensity so he could no longer sleep soundly.

"_I'm sorry…"_

The phrase caught Jade's ear despite the utterance being almost nonexistent. There was plenty Luke could be apologizing for, but the most probable item on the list would be the destruction of a certain city filled with thousands of innocent people. It was merely speculation, and Jade wasn't one to actually hold something to truth unless all of the evidence pointed to the same thing. There was one thing Jade knew for certain, and that was how sensitive Luke was to human life. He had learned that a while back onboard the Tartarus, but when Akzeriuth happened, Luke threw his mistake on the shoulders of the Commandant. Granted, the Commandant wasn't to be trusted, but Luke's immaturity had reached an all-time low at the accusation he threw at Commandant Grants.

"_I didn't mean to!"_

Well, sleep would be out of the question for now until he could learn to block out Luke's pained whimpers as they escalated into sobs. Standing, the Malkuthian Colonel crept silently to the door and left with making as little noise as he possibly could. Hopefully Luke's nightmares would come to an end soon lest Jade have to concoct something to put the young noble into a deep enough sleep so that he wouldn't dream. A breath of fresh air might do him some good anyway and allow him to ponder about what he had just heard.

The door opened and closed again as a familiar head of blonde hair stopped next to Jade. His hands placed with little care in the pockets of his military uniform, Jade merely continued to stare straight ahead as if he hadn't heard the arrival of the House of Gardios's single surviving heir.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Guy finally asked, risking a glance at Jade who seemed impartial to everything.

He received only silence as an answer, and as a result Guy let out a deep sigh. "This is the second time he's done this. The first time was when we were trying to find our way out of that maze of caves and ledges."

"His nightmares are filled with images of Akzeriuth then I take it," Jade's words formed more of a statement than a question.

Guy nodded his response and leaned against the wall of the inn, and as he cast his gaze up to the star-ridden sky a chill raced down the course of his spine.

"Thousands were gone in the blink of an eye, and when he sought help he found that no one remained he could look to. Van had betrayed him, and the rest of us simply abandoned him to his own despair. What we're going to do tomorrow probably sparked those images of death and despair to return."

"My, my, Guy. You _are_ a loyal friend to defend him when he isn't present to defend himself," Jade rebuked, a smile gracing his lips as he pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose so that once more they hid his eyes from view.

Another shudder passed down Guy's spine, and this time it wasn't due to the slight chill in the air.

"Yeah, well, I was just thinking that perhaps we were a bit rough on him. It was my fault in the first place he turned out to be the spoiled rich kid he was. I just feel it's my place to make sure he doesn't make another stupid choice like Akzeriuth."

"How noble of you, Guy. Spoken like a true friend."

"Somehow coming from you, that just seems wrong."

"Whatever do you mean?" Jade inquired in an innocent tone. "I'm just as concerned as you are about the health of our young, noble friend."

"Uh-huh, which is why you've returned to your previous, distrustful self. Would it really kill you to give him a second chance?"

"I'm hurt to hear you say such horrid things about my personality, Guy," Jade teased. His next statement appeared, at least to Guy, to sound a bit more serious. "As for the second chance you speak of, he has to prove himself worthy of it before I'll consider it. After all, this could simply be nothing more than a ruse. If he truly wishes to change, he will have to try harder than merely stating it."

Guy didn't comment in fear of unleashing another one of Jade's sarcastic comments and instead released another sigh as he shook his head. He really didn't understand Jade in the least, especially when it came to the Colonel's emotions and how he portrayed them. Sometimes he even went so far as to wonder if Jade truly cared about anything since his laid-back attitude suggested otherwise.

The silence enveloped them for a few minutes as neither of them really had much to say. Slowly the moon shifted from one part of the sky to the next as the night grew later and later while the dawn quickly approached. A couple of times Guy peeked a glance in Jade's direction, wondering what the mysterious Colonel could possibly be thinking.

"Isn't it time for the youngster to return to the land of dreams? It wouldn't be good if our abilities were hindered tomorrow due to your lack of sleep, especially concerning where we will be storming."

"What about you? Aren't you a little too old to be up at this hour?" Guy retorted, glaring at Jade despite the truth. They would have to be prepared tomorrow. It would be idiotic if they failed their mission to rescue Ion and Natalia because of sleep deprivation.

Jade held out his hands in a shrug and said, "Oh, you caught me red-handed. I'm so ashamed of myself I could just wallow in remorse, but before I do that I must see that you run along to bed. It wouldn't be pleasant to see such an old man weep, now would it?"

How Guy managed to elicit such responses from Jade he could not figure out, but his nerves were beginning to run thin due to the lack of sleep and the rapidly approaching dawn. Hopefully Luke would have calmed down by now. The mere thought brought a yawn to Guy's mouth as he failed in his attempt to stifle it, if only to prove a point to Jade, but that was wasted since Jade had caught it from the corner of his eye.

"Run along now. I'll be in there momentarily to tuck you in and read you a bed-time story, granted if Luke is fast asleep."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass on the fatherly affection. You're creepy enough as it is when you smile and taunt the rest of us."

"Why, thank you for the heartfelt compliment, but in all seriousness it is about time we return to bed."

"Right. I'll just go on ahead of you then."

Without another word to the Colonel, Guy wandered back inside, leaving Jade alone to muse to himself.

"Change, hm?"

It wouldn't be the first time Luke took Jade off guard. Really, the young noble had the tendency to do that on occasion with little warning. For the most part Luke was predictable, but it was those unpredictable moments that were the most interesting. Well, he would see whether or not Luke fon Fabre truly had the ability to "change" or not, but the Malkuthian Colonel wouldn't put his trust in the red-headed replica until he proved that point. Only then would he consider it.


End file.
